


Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：满足感-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 4





	Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：满足感-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：满足感-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_111e4a6c)

[ 280](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_111e4a6c)

### [Ex-Aid同人－帕梦：满足感](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_111e4a6c)

进门丢下书包和外套，永梦就迫不及待的把便利店便当从塑料袋里取去来。他疲倦的表情终于被期待冲破，满是欣喜，甚至像是得到一笔不义之财似的搓了搓双手。

耐住性子，驱使疲倦的双腿，青年坚持去洗手间上了个厕所并洗干净手。等坐到座位上后，后背及小腿的酸痛才逐步缓解。他看似夸张却实则属实的重重舒口气，先前让他一路称回家的身体就和缩了水似的小了一圈，肩膀都垂了下来。

打开盒子的一瞬间，青年忍不住深呼吸。这个味道已经干扰了他一路，现在总算能送到嘴边。

作为刚转正的年轻医生，永梦第一周正式上班本打算独当一面，却恰好迎来了小儿流感高峰期。他被忙得晕头转向，差点就乱了手脚。外加CR的工作不能请假，还要和Bugster战斗，体力消耗很大。他由衷觉得还要准备手术的飞彩相当辛苦与可怕，不过自己这边也好不到哪里去。

今日午餐他就来得及啃了个面包，吃一半还被通知打断。等下午回来后听说小儿科患者很多，两三口解决的面包还是用水冲下去。所幸他是那种听到救助患者就认真到精神抖擞的，要不然肯定坚持不下来。

第一口炸鸡排送入口中，牙齿刚穿透外层的面衣，内部的喷香就透过肉质的韧劲传入味蕾。虽然路程使得便当凉了不少，水汽也使得面衣多少发软，却无法阻挡巨大的满足感如潮水涌来。

一口还没咬下，永梦就觉得自己被这份幸福弄的浑身肌肉放松，疲倦从内部融化开。他含着鸡排，闭眼长长的感叹出一口气，“真好吃啊…”

一天下来最好的一顿，永梦哼哼唧唧磨出来变了音的赞叹，一副解脱的模样。除了患者的笑容，最治愈他的大概就是眼前的炸鸡排盖饭了吧。

把心情所出口，才算是完成了开场白。找回力气和精神的年轻医生终于睁开眼，嘴里鸡肉还没嚼碎，又忙着塞了几口米饭，把腮帮子撑起来。而饭和肉的结合，完美的让味道得到平衡，沉浸在美食里的他又感慨万分的眯起眸子，无法自拔的让激动从压制的话喉咙里挤出第二声赞叹，“好好吃…好幸福…”

可能平时他面对自己这夸张的反应一定觉得好笑又丢脸，可现在却一点也不夸张，是可是享受美食时最真诚的表现。每一口都忍不住想要称赞与感谢，自动把一日的疲倦抛开。青年狼吞虎咽的吃起来，直至喉咙弥漫满饭香，饥肠辘辘的肚子终于被填满的饱腹感所温暖，他才逐渐恢复到了平日进食的速度。

“很好吃吗？”旁边传来轻问，挂着好奇和不解。

永梦咽下嘴里的饭，终于不再急于摄取食物，他停下动作让自己好好的消化，这才有时间看去一旁。

回家进屋的瞬间，帕拉德就从他身体里分离出来。因为知道他太饿，所以帕拉德也就在一旁默默的看着他在那里又是吃，又是感慨。永梦这次也完全不在乎形象，将对方视为自己本身那样放得开，话都没搭先填起肚子。

“很好吃哦，”总算有嘴和时间回应Bugster的问题。人类给出的答案简单明了，果断到中间一秒时间都没给，他就把小菜送入口中继续吃起来。

帕拉德并不需要吃饭，其实也不懂得饥饿，所以他只是拖着腮帮子坐在另一张椅子上盯着宿主。作为永梦身上的病毒，帕拉德的确见过永梦这种表情，甚至也能捕捉到对方巨大的愉悦，满足和惊叹。每次当吃到好吃的东西，或者品尝到超乎想象美味的料理，人类都会产生一种独特的幸福感。

“好吃是一种什么感觉？”帕拉德难得没玩游戏机，而是抛出问题。他不想呆在CR，所以要求每天和永梦回家。只是经历这段时间后，第一次看到永梦对于吃饭那么渴望。

这问题难住了人类，宝生永梦停下手里的动作，缓缓咀嚼同事皱起眉。他歪歪脑袋，竟然真的开始思考如何给对方解释这个问题。等他多少意识到嘴里还有饭后，鼓囊囊的腮帮子才又动几下，三下五除二的吞进肚。

“大概就是…让你觉得很幸福的感觉吧。”他自己都觉得自己解释的太模糊，可这只能凭感觉才能理解。“觉得停不下来，想吃下一口。以后也会时常想起来，希望能在吃到。”他不太清楚没吃过东西的Bugster懂不懂，只能形容个概念，“吃到好吃的就会很开心，身体和精神都能恢复，把不开心的暂时遗忘。”

到最后，永梦似乎自己回答很满意，嘴角也扬起笑容。他又咬了一块鸡排，或许是刚才的发言引起的心理反应，他有种重拾刚吃到鸡排时的愉悦，咀嚼变得更加有力。

不过他却没得到帕拉德的回应，他的Bugster连点头都没点头。发现不对劲的永梦看过去，只望见帕拉德正把目光投向便当盒，一副思考的样子。

看来即使感情相连接，对于食物这种物质的感觉还是要真实接触才能体会，他似乎不太理解。果然不行吗？永梦也找不到其他方法。最好的方法就是让对方尝一口。

说起来以前古拉法德似乎还吃过飞彩的蛋糕，当时那个表情好像也在思考体会这什么，不清楚他是否产生了喜欢或者讨厌的心理。可惜这个问题已经得不到答案。既然现在和帕拉德能好好相处，就是个难得的机会。

可没想到的是，他还没开口，帕拉德倒是抢了先，“我也想吃一口。”

“哦哦…好啊，”永梦愣了下就同意了，毕竟他本来也有这个打算。“但是我用过了，我给你拿一双筷子吧。”

“不用，”帕拉德立马拒绝，拉住要起身的宿主让对方做回椅子上。随后Bugster理所当然索要似的张大嘴，闭起眼满是等待，“啊————”

“…”永梦盯着他半晌，不知道做何反应。对方就同讨要食物的狗狗，等着喂饭的孩子，或者钓鱼游戏里那种张着嘴巴的卡通鱼…这与帕拉德平日形象不符合，却又觉得像是他能做出来的，人类青年内心不知道该把这个形象归在哪一类。

这时候帕拉德“啊——”声拖完了，却还没闭上嘴，很是催促。

永梦也没办法，都这样了他反而抱怨不起来。于是青年从边缘夹起面衣多而饱满的小块鸡排，送入对方口中。

就像是研究游戏里的通关技巧或者谜题，帕拉德一边嚼一边垂下目光探索味道。而永梦则一直盯着他，看起来像是等待考试结果的学生。不过他猜测对于第一次吃的帕拉德，鸡排的味道应该没有什么概念，更没有和其他食物的可比性，所以很难判断好不好吃。

和因为喂了食物而不好意思到脸红的永梦不同，帕拉德相当自然，反而一副轻松的样子舒了口气。

“还行吧，”咽下去后帕拉德冒出一句。但他随后又补充解释，“并没有你说的那种开心和幸福。不过味道没有觉得不舒服，但的确想吃下一口。”

“我可以当作你觉得好吃吗？”

帕拉德只是满眼不解的看着他，似乎对宿主擅作主张的总结表示不接受。所以永梦立马收起表情，略微尴尬的改口，“当作…你觉得还能下咽？”

其实他还很在意Bugster是不是有消化系统，和人类一不一样，以及突然吃人类的东西会不会不适。只是眼前的帕拉德看起来并无大碍，而且也好像对这个问题没有产生结论的样子，永梦就将好奇的发问吞下肚。

“但你满足的心情我倒是有，”帕拉德放弃了食物的话题，换了一个继续。和他之前发言有矛盾的在于，他的样子根本不像是希望继续吃，大概真的对炸鸡排没兴趣。

说实在，永梦稍有失望。这就是推荐一个东西，却没被接纳一样。可帕拉德是Bugster，永梦不能强行要求对方跟随人类的生存方式进食，现在只要普普通通在一起共存便好。所以他也把话题放一边，跟这对方的话题走，“怎么样的？”

“我现在和永梦一起，就觉得很幸福。和你一起玩，就很快乐，有满足感，不开心的事情都没了。”帕拉德一副得意洋洋的表情向后坐起身，靠在了椅背上。“是不是很像？”

“唔——…”屏住呼吸，永梦脸烧得不行。目光本想躲闪，却被帕拉德悠然自得挂着满足的目光注视，被捕捉到后就动不了了。

彼此互望，永梦最后硬生生咽了口口水。该从哪里吐槽对方，他完全想不到。

大概是抓住了永梦波动很大的心情，帕拉德好奇的探出身子，扫过宿主微妙的表情，“永梦？”Bugster歪歪脑袋，却没有不满，“我和你一起就会身体和精神都很好，心情愉悦。不是吗？我觉得这个就是幸福感。和你说的很像，”他拍拍胸口，“当你吃饭时，就会产生满足和舒适的心情。而我和你一起玩的时候，也是。”

对方相当认真的征求同意，永梦都被弄的不知所措。他的握着筷子的手还僵在便当盒边，筷子上粘着的米饭此时掉回盒中。但他没注意，而是被怦怦乱蹦的心跳敲得七荤八素。

“你在害羞，永梦。”帕拉德直白的挑明。

“帕拉德！”永梦立马躲开目光，躲进饭盒方向。可他却没继续吃，毕竟太过在意此时帕拉德得表情，他只把筷子头插入饭中，搅和得烂七八糟。

即便永梦以压低和加重的嗓音吼出来，帕拉德却完全感觉不到宿主有在生气。反而弥漫这一种隐藏起来的害羞，还有乱了阵脚的慌张。顿时帕拉德一副得手的样子乐起来，就和赢了比赛一样开心。

当然，擅长游戏的Bugster不忘乘胜追击，“刚才你给我吃鸡排，我说我想要继续吃。并不是因为我觉得鸡排这种食物很好吃。”他对自己的宿主有些方面的应对也得心应手，食物的话题早就转去了其他方向，“而是因为你喂给我吃的啊。我还想让你继续喂我。”

永梦觉得自己一下子就饱了。并不是真的饱了，或者失去食欲，而是对方的话让心情有些不知道如何搁置，整个都提到了嗓子眼。

青年张开嘴，最后吸口气才回过神，立马摆出年轻人会有的强硬死撑的一面，“才——…不要说傻话！要吃的话，我可以给你买便当，你用筷子自己吃！”

“真是扫兴啊，”想是料到的答案，失望之余帕拉德还有些无聊，百无聊赖的甩了这么一句。

显然这话弄的永梦脸红脖子粗，尴尬到不行，还有点不甘心。他多少知道自己的拒绝会让这个有着孩子性格的Bugster不满，可他理智的认为自己不想争吵，也没有理由。所幸不再多说，而是埋头吃饭。

然而帕拉德却没停止发言，“但我可以营造比那个感觉更好的感觉。”

话音刚落，Bugster就突然起身凑过来亲了永梦一口。还有些油腻腻的吻就这样被按在了宿主脸蛋上，永梦险些被噎到。差点咽下去的米饭还在喉咙边，青年鼓着一侧腮帮子睁大眼，不敢相信的样子看去自己的Bugster。

“没有比和你一起更有满足感的事情了！”帕拉德说得轻松，那也是他的最终答案。

随后帕拉德转身扑去了沙发，撂下一句“我去打游戏等你”，就盯着数据出来的游戏机屏幕不再顾及饭桌。

而永梦则坐在桌边，眼前的饭已经凉了。他操纵着嘴巴上下咀嚼口中的食物，目光慢慢从沙发反响移动回来。

抬起空出来的手摸了摸脸，对方亲上来的感觉还在。大脑有些当机的年轻医生，忘记去拿纸巾擦脸上的那一小块油渍，反而默默拿起水杯喝了口水冷静自己。

[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[帕梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%A2%A6)[Parado](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Parado)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)

评论(12)

热度(280)

    1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://shengluehao663.lofter.com/) [宝生永梦我老婆](http://shengluehao663.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) [one](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://mamachiu0319.lofter.com/) [咸咸不是咸鱼](http://mamachiu0319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) [●┋莼児](http://chuner47929.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://xiaoxiaonianjidale.lofter.com/) [追い越し仮面騎士粉](http://xiaoxiaonianjidale.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://91078666.lofter.com/) [9¾](http://91078666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) [专业磕cp50年](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) [专业磕cp50年](http://xiaguang96040.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) [深声](http://xinxiao303.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) [如果明天是晴天……](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) [如果明天是晴天……](http://ruguomingtianshiqingtian087.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) [彼岸の花](http://bianhua95023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://1997317.lofter.com/) [青鸟](http://1997317.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) [小萨烧烤店、🍺](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    19. [](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) [小萨烧烤店、🍺](http://nianyusidu663.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://mengzhinidexueyou.lofter.com/) [雪掉渣](http://mengzhinidexueyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://mengzhinidexueyou.lofter.com/) [雪掉渣](http://mengzhinidexueyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) [one](http://yulan061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://binglanshangyu.lofter.com/) [冰蓝殇羽](http://binglanshangyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) [揽月](http://lanyue839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) [永夢が一番好きだ～](http://wufengwuyuwuqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://lian5328.lofter.com/) [联](http://lian5328.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://kirades.lofter.com/) [动脉粥样硬化。](http://kirades.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) [风干兔干](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    30. [](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) [风干兔干](http://leiyan142.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) [神秘的北极星](http://shenmidebeijixing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://72485221.lofter.com/) [玖汣啾九9](http://72485221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://btbtcwj.lofter.com/) [皮皮莺的脏脏包](http://btbtcwj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) [Bloom](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) [Bloom](http://wodexie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://mttt0026.lofter.com/) [mttt](http://mttt0026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://lin57567.lofter.com/) [白毛受](http://lin57567.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) [坠兔沉光](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://years079.lofter.com/) [years](http://years079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) [暴食](http://baoshi645.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://maomijiang644.lofter.com/) [Fire Fang💜🌙](http://maomijiang644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) [时海](http://ivorytower-amo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://kuizhoubawangniyangge.lofter.com/) [kirikana](http://kuizhoubawangniyangge.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) [吴阿毛毛毛](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://wanwushiwan.lofter.com/) [兔龙太甜了叭！](http://wanwushiwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://193644.lofter.com/) [荷炩](http://193644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://cishengzhiai407.lofter.com/) [时生](http://cishengzhiai407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://xiangtianruannuoxiaotuanzi.lofter.com/) [听首安眠曲](http://xiangtianruannuoxiaotuanzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) [cxy2000](http://cxy2000188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_110d7e75)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_112343a0)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
